


The Soldiers' Vengeance

by HeroFizzer



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome, Gangbang, Multi, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: An alternate end to "The Daughter's Vengeance" shows Aloy taking a different attempt to attack Zaid's men while Nakoa goes free. This unfortunately means that Aloy trades her freedom, now a potential slave for the men to sell off. However, some of the soldiers that got beaten up in the fight want to take out their anger on her in the most aggressive of ways. (Commissioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Soldiers' Vengeance

Aloy had been through a lot in her life, especially with what felt like the endless and sleepless months she had been voyaging across the land. She had grown tired, somewhat on the cranky side, and still thought she could handle the troubles that would otherwise overcome her wits and intelligence.

She had met a young man named Yan at Mother's Rise while praying to the All-Mother to watch over his sister, Nakoa. She had left to exact revenge on Zaid, a Carja captain who had burned her father before her eyes. As she had been gone for some time, Aloy took to finding her, making sure that she was safe in her travel to the outpost where the captain was believed to be.

Having bumped into him on her travels, she knew that wasn't the case. And she wasn't quite trusting in his word that the men Nakoa was about to deal with, so naturally, Aloy had to see for herself just what the Nora girl was being put into.

Following the cart tracks to the outpost, Aloy realized just how tired she had grown. She had been struggling to keep up the pace, refusing to relax even for a mere second. She felt she had to finish this quest before things could get worse for the Nora girl, whatever it may be. Even reaching the outpost she felt she could take on the few Carja men that were watching over the location. She managed to get past the gate thanks to long-running decomposing of the gate. She snuck through the grass and attacked from there, throwing out exploding arrows and bombs. A few guards managed to burn her hiding area, but she survived that, looking through the facility to finally locate Nakoa. Suffice to say, she wasn't pleased with what she saw.

Bruised and tied up with two others, Aloy saw Nakoa beaten heavily, with the girl telling her that Zaid had planned to sell them off for slavery. Anger burned in her eyes hearing this, but as she was extremely exhausted she couldn't see straight. She wanted to take her rage out on the Carja captain and his men, but first things first, she needed to make sure her fellow Nora was out of here safe and sound.

But of course, it was too late. By the time she freed Nora, Zaid and his men had marched into the outpost, ready to teach the orange haired woman a lesson for meddling in his business. Leering at the captain and his men, Aloy said to the girl, “Nakoa, make a break for it.”

The girl looked at her savior in disbelief. “What? Do you see the army he's amassed?!”

“I've dealt with worse,” Aloy said, “don't worry, I'll be able to distract them long enough.”

“Not until I have vengeance on Zaid!” growled Nakoa.

“That day may not be today,” Aloy said, “all that matters is your brother sees you safe again! Now go!”

Nakoa nodded begrudgingly, rushing for the gate before any of the Carja soldiers could spot her fleeing. Under normal circumstances, Aloy could have crafted a bomb and shot it into the army and called it a day. But with an awful mixture of fury and exhaustion, she felt she could take them on in close-range combat, willing to fight them all to the bitter end.

“You never should have come here, Nora,” Zaid growled, “that truly was the worst decision of your life!”

“Like I've ever let that stop me...” Aloy said before rushing head first into the Carja captain and his soldiers.

With her staff in hand, Aloy jumped into the fray, taking on as many of Zaid's men as she could. She may have had her wits before, but even she was only one person; she was risking her own life just to save this girl and make sure she escaped,but at least it would have been a life worth saving, even if she ended up getting mauled and mutilated by the Carja troops.

Aloy's fatigue soon settled in after knocking down five or so of the men, her limbs growing too heavy to lift properly. She was beginning to miscalculate for the shift in her body, throwing her arms and staff out to keep the guards off her. That gave Zaid's soldiers an advantage over the fiery Nora woman, dogpiling on top of her to keep her down, holding her into the dirt. As she struggled to get out of their grasp, she saw Zaid standing over her, baring her teeth as he looked down at her in disappointment.

“You shouldn't have stuck your nose where it doesn't belong, Nora,” Zaid said, “and for freeing that girl, you'll end up taking her place instead!”

The last thing she saw was the captain raising his boot up over her head, and then...darkness.

##

Aloy woke up soon after, feeling as though she had been crushed under thousands of tons of ancient robots. Her vision was still blurry, but she could recognize her location right away. It was the same basement bunker she had found Nakoa and the other captives, freeing them from her position as a potential slave to sell off. She held no mask over her face, which she thought odd, but felt she might be able to take on the Carja men now that she felt somewhat refreshed.

Except there was one problem; she couldn't.

Much like Nakoa, she was on her knees, her arms tied up behind her back. She tried to break out of that binding, but the ropes and their knots were much too tight. Even worse, Aloy felt an odd breeze against her body, as if all of her armor had been removed from her body. Looking down, that was especially the case, and she saw that the rope bindings were much worse; the rope had been wrapped around her torso, tied up to give more emphasis to her breasts and thighs, with the utensil even going between her legs and tightened up against her cunt.

Aloy tried to ask what the meaning of this was, but found her mouth had been sealed off as well. Her voice was muffled by a rubber ball, held in place by a thin strap of leather held around her head. She tried to bite down on the spherical device, but to no avail; it was far too thick to push her teeth into, leaving her incapable of chewing it into oblivion.

“So you're finally awake,” Zaid said, standing over the Nora woman, “you realize you've cost us a lot of potential wealth thanks to saving that girl. I suppose you'll have to take her place in the long run.”

Aloy leered up at the Carja captain, still looking to break out of the rope bindings. Her saliva was starting to pool up around her gag, focused less on anything other than hurting Zaid. Naturally, she was too tied up to properly do so, as even trying to get up and headbutt him would take some effort.

“It will be some time until we round up more slaves to sell,” the captain continued, “but I've let the men have some time with you in the meantime. Hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as they will...”

Zaid marched off, heading back to the outside of the compound. Aloy was left on her knees, watching as three or more Carja men approached her. She had calmed down after realizing they were all naked, their wangs hanging out in the breeze the same way her body was only wearing a rope to be considered as an article of clothing. Only three actually stood before her, but with her vision it was hard to tell, though she did think there were others standing in the background, merely waiting for their own turns with the traveler.

“So this is the bitch that thought she could take on Zaid's army, huh?” asked one man, grinning at Aloy as he rubbed his hand down her cheek. His skin was a dark tan, with a tan line going around his crotch. Even she couldn't understand such an aesthetic choice, to tan everything but his literal waistline. Distracted by that, it allowed the man to smack his hand across her cheek, with the orange haired woman rolling with the slap. “She doesn't seem so tough when she's put on her knees like this.”

Another man, his hair black and his nose long, grinned mischievously at the Nora woman. “What's the matter, you hoe? Not strong enough to break out of those bindings?” He spat into Aloy's face, the woman growing disgusted with how that hit just over her eyebrow, the saliva dripping over her vision.

One more soldier came up to her, his face showing obvious bruising that she had done to him in their recent fight. Aloy at least had some satisfaction in seeing that; not so much when it came to his wang. He looked to have the biggest shaft of the three soldiers, already hard seeing what she had been reduced to thanks to allowing her fatigue to get the better of her. He brought his dick to her face, causing her to push herself back as far as she could. Unfortunately, his erection was brought up against her cheeks, with the soldier swinging them sideways to slap it into her cheeks on repeat.

“If she could get this far and take out the guards that were here before we were,” said the bruised soldier, “then I think she should be able to handle what we're gonna put her through.”

The other two soldiers agree, with the tanned one grabbing Aloy by her hair. She was brought to her feet, with the bindings making it hard to lift her legs up properly and try to fight the Carja men off. But instead, she decided to wait this out, follow their lead, or at least let them think that they were in charge. This would potentially make it easier for her to find a way to escape her predicament, and remained as calm as she could.

She allowed the men to use her, though they were starting slowly with her toned body, showing just how hard she had worked in her travels to gain such a physique. They soaked in the visual of the Nora woman and her muscle, while also running their hands all over her. Aloy breathed through her nostrils, her spine shivering as the Carja men grew especially handsy. Not only did they get a feel for her abs, but they groped her breasts hard, even squeezing in her cheeks, forcing more saliva to gush around her rubber gag.

“For such a hard body, you're pretty soft in a couple of places,” laughed the man with the long nose. He moved behind Aloy to stare at her ass, taking note of how firm and yet large it was. He couldn't help but reach for it, cupping his hand around it and giving her behind a tight squeeze. The orange haired woman tensed up, her knees buckling as she brought her thighs in together. Her eyelids were flickering after another grope of her behind, only this time the man had not only pushed between her cheeks, but he pushed his index fingers against her asshole, as if attempting to penetrate her.

“It's a nice ass,” said the bruised man, who grinned and laughed despite barely being able to see through a blackened eye. “We should really take advantage of it, don't you boys think?”

Aloy was unable to refuse, her mouth gagged by the rubber ball forced inside her mouth. She bit down on it as the long nosed man continued to push his finger against her rectal entrance, scratching away at it as if she had an itch right down her crack. The one bruised by her previous attack on them gave her backside a hard smack, prompting the orange haired woman to shiver once again. Realizing that the two men were standing behind her while the tanned one continued to grope her tits, she tried to reach out for the two, but her arms were tied to her back, the rope wrapped not only around her forearms but the rest of the bindings that they worked so hard on to keep her from fighting them off.

The ass slapping continued for a while longer, with the repeated smacks to her rear causing the skin to swell up. Her backside had grown a bright red, with an obvious palm mark on one side. The bruised man rubbed his fingers over the swelling mark, particularly using his fingernails. Aloy did her best to show restraint, but given how that felt over her ass, it was hard to ignore. Still groping her from the front, the tanned man cackled, as he took note of the skin around her pussy growing moist, especially against the rope going through her crotch.

“You should see this, guys,” cackled the tanned man, “she's enjoying it! Look how wet she's getting!” He pushed his thick fingers against her groin, hearing Aloy whimper through her ball gag as he tried to get through her folds. Naturally, the rope binding was in the way of that, though the Carja soldier knew how to work around that.

He tugged on the rope, bringing it upwards against her vaginal curtains. Aloy moved forward, though just barely, as the force of the tug was too much for her in her current binding state. Her fluids began to drip out from there, getting the rope nice and wet. The juices also trailed down her inner thighs, with several trails forming as a result of her heat. The tanned man repeatedly tugged hard on her bindings, just to see if he could completely arouse the Nora woman to a point where she would be begging for their dicks in her mouth.

Aloy was, admittedly, getting too aroused thanks to the once unwelcomed pampering she was being given. Her senses felt assaulted from every direction, with the two soldiers behind fixating on her rear while the tanned Carja groped her boobs and played with the rope against her snatch. She began to pant heavily against her gag, the arousal finally hitting her on a mental level. Her eyes rolled back as her tongue pushed against the rubber gag, trying to get it out of her mouth even as she moaned from the sexual attention the army men gave her.

The finger against her ass and the rope rubbing her folds soon became too much for her to handle. He quivered hard, trying to hold back so as not to bring attention towards herself, just to avoid them seeing that their tactics to get her off were working. But it was too much for her to handle; Aloy cried out against the gag, growling as she bit down on it. Her saliva pooled out from under the gag, and her juices began to dribble out on the dirty ground that they stood on. The soldiers laughed, and while it may just have been in the heat of the moment, she swore that she definitely heard more than just those three in the basement.

“Look at that puddle!” laughed the man with the long nose. “She's really loving this shit, you guys!” He then patted away at her snatch, causing Aloy to whimper more as it kept the fluids dripping even after she finished cumming.

“Man, she's gotta be really slick!” said the bruised one, swinging his hardened cock against the swelling palm on her ass. “Let's see if our dicks can really start to make her feel like a slut.”

“Should we cut the ropes?” asked the one with the long nose.

“Just the one between her crotch,” said the tanned one, “you don't want to get the bindings around her arms, after all.” Aloy was too exhausted from her release to feel disappointment that she wouldn't be freed, but even if she could get her arms out she was too tired, panting against her gag as she tried to recover from the orgasmic blast she just released.

The men used a dagger to cut against her crotch, the rope binding no longer pressing against her cunt. She was bent over so that her face could meet with the tanned man's dick, while the long nosed one squeezed his shaft between her cheeks. He held his palms down on the swelling portions of her cheeks, causing her to growl as the ball gag was removed from her mouth. After licking her lips and the saliva that built up on her chin, Aloy tried to speak.

“Just...try to – GLPH!” Too tired to insult them, Aloy found her mouth stuffed with the thick cock the tan man had to provide. Her voice muffled by the member, he pushed in deep, despite any resistance she had against his dick. Even while she coughed and gagged against his rod, spewing saliva out the moment she choked on it, the tanned man refused to back off, wanting to fit his entire member in one go.

The orange haired woman's eyes widened as the long nosed man finally pushed his crown against her rectum, ready to push through and penetrate her cavity. Once it punctured through her asshole, Aloy cried out against the untanned cock, with more saliva pushing out of her mouth. She shifted her body around to try and find a comfort zone in all of this, but it was impossible to do; the shafts were assaulting her from both sides, with the tanned man grabbing her locks and pulling her into his crotch. He bucked hard against her face to meet with her mouth, his balls slapping against her chin with all the moisture that came with it.

The soldier with the long nose was frustrated, feeling it took away from the length he had for her anus. Gripping her hips, he pulled Aloy back into his crotch, causing the thrusts against her Nora backside to grow louder as he smacked into her swelled up cheeks. She found herself being pulled from both ends, a concern in her mind that if they weren't careful enough, they might break her spine. And that wasn't exactly how she wanted to go out, even if this was the last thing she did.

The bruised man grinned, watching from the distance as he stroked away at the scene before him. Aloy's body moving back and forth between his fellow Carja soldiers, their cocks penetrating her hard and heavy. There was no position for him to enter into the fray, at least not yet. Once they were done, he was looking forward to having a spot to occupy with the Nora woman.

The long nosed soldier continued to ream at her anus, with his balls slapping hard against her snatch. Much like the tanned friend before him, he could feel her fluids splashing into his sack, dampening the skin so that his juts were louder on impact. The sounds he made against her rump were like music to his ears, grinning at the moans coming from Aloy while she sucked on Carja cock.

The orange hair began to get in her face, especially as the soldiers grew more aggressive with her figure. Her hands balled up into fists behind her back, while her fluids splashed more profusely when the long nosed Carja man pulled back. His dick was thick enough that it stretched her anus over her canal, forcing pleasure onto her in a way she never experienced before.

The cocks were throbbing hard for release, and Aloy felt it. The veins pumped hard against her tongue and anal cavity, not helped by the violent bucking against her body. She wasn't quite close to a second orgasm, but if she were pushed to the edge hard enough, she might end up getting off to the creaming she would experience soon enough.

Within a minute, the two Carja soldiers gave the Nora one last thrust, growling through their teeth. The tanned man had his entire shaft pushed through her lips, bulging against her throat thanks to his girth. Quivering, Aloy felt the blast from both men, even clenching down on her sphincter as the jizz flourished through her ass. With the milky fluids coming from both ends, she almost felt as though her stomach swelled up. Thanks to her arms being bound, it was hard to check.

Their rods finally popped out of their captive, with her eyes rolling back under the large tuft of hair. Aloy looked exhausted, her knees bending as she quivered from the sensation of being filled with spunk. She was ready to pass out, but the most bruised of the three Carja men wasn't going to let her stop there. His tip was swollen, ready to have his way with the Nora muff.

As she coughed and hacked from her throat returning to normal, the bruised soldier shouted to his comrades, "Get the plug. I wanna make sure her ass stays stuffed with that cum, got it?"

The long nosed Carja man nodded, grabbing a butt plug from off the shelves in the basement. The device didn't seem harmful to Aloy, at least not at first glance. And the anus had become stretched by the shaft that it couldn't be more than a slight squeeze in comparison. Then she examined it closer, wondering why there was a high voltage symbol going down the phallic portion of the device.

The soldiers slipped it up her ass just as the long nosed soldier's seed began to ooze from her asshole, with Aloy grinding her teeth together. She groaned with her chin curled against her chest, letting it go up her anus without issue. When the whole thing was inside her, she didn't find any issue, at least until she saw the tanned one holding a remote in his hand.

Aloy shook her head vehemently, forgetting she was no longer gagged to beg them not to push the buttons on that remote. Before she realized she could utter a syllable, the butt plug was already sending tiny jolts of electricity up her ass, causing her to tremble and quiver in place. Her saliva dripped from her chin after several minutes of buildup, splashing to the ground. Her toes curled up, and her hips swung around so much that she was losing balance, with the most bruised of the three soldiers ready to have another turn with the Nora woman.

He caught Aloy just as she was about to land on her knees, growling through her teeth as the jolts continued to shock her rectal cavity. This allowed him to lay on the ground, his sweaty back attracting the dirt, while helping the orange haired woman atop him.

With his cock already hard, the Carja soldier guided Aloy onto his shaft, watching her folds ooze with a thicker fluid. It looked to him as though it salivated for his erection, ready to get a fill of what the other holes have already tasted. The long nosed trooper grabbed the ball gag, placing it back around her mouth to make sure she didn't try to bite his nose off or something.

"This isn't…" Aloy panted as the rubber ball was placed back in her mouth, still covered in the drool she had already stained it with. It was right then she gasped against the rubber, with the bruised man puncturing her folds with his tip. As her body was pushed down his length, she bit into the gag, finally leaving teeth marks on the surface. It stretched her canal out while burrowing deep inside, pushing against the sickened walls while creating friction within the captive.

The Nora woman almost jumped off of the soldier as his crown bumped hard against her cervix. She looked down at him with his swollen eye and bloody nose, watching him grin in spite of the pain she put him through. Thrusting upwards, the Carja man bucked into her cunt, hearing her since and moaned with every jab at the end of her tunnel.

The soldier grinned as his eyes locked onto Aloy's breasts, with the harness the rope made letting them bounce with every push into her body. He gave them a firm squeeze, watching the captured woman lean to the side in response. She was trying to put comfort on herself once more, with her upper body swinging about to try and free herself from her restraints. Unfortunately, the repeated thrusts into her crotch were enough to keep her at full strength.

"I bet you're really enjoying this, you stupid slut," said the soldier as he ran his hands over her nipples, "you look like you can barely keep up with me!"

The problem for Aloy wasn't keeping up, but rather that the butt plug kept going off thanks to repeated jolts by the Carja man holding the remote. He placed his thumb down at random intervals, not concerned with a pattern in the slightest. Any time it seemed like the Nora woman was looking comfortable in her position atop the bruised soldier, he would make sure she felt the electricity rush through her rectum and up her spine.

The long nosed soldier and the tanned one watched for a while, keeping their eyes on Aloy as she kept taking thrust after thrust from the one most bruised after that encounter. He seemed intent on giving it back to her, though not through physical punishment. He seemed to get his jollies off well enough in the poorly lit basement, grinning at her with wicked intent.

His hands began to slap hard at Aloy's chest, the woman's nostrils flaring up as her irises shrunk in. The eyelids widened as he flattened her sensitive nipples, causing her to jitter even more. Her chin was a mess, covered in so much saliva that the soldiers were amazed how quickly it gathered up on her chin from seeping out of her gag.

The long nosed soldier grabbed another device, and said to the tanned one, "I got a great idea. Get that ball out of her mouth and replace it with this."

The tanned Carja soldier did just that, unstrapping the ball from the leather. Aloy tried to speak, but her mouth was instead filled with a gold plated ring instead. Her teeth bit down on the metal, only to find little give. Even so, the Carja men were impressed by the bit of damage she did to the rubber ball, her teeth having chewed quite deep into it.

With the ring, Aloy thought she might be able to speak. Instead, it made it harder to understand, as her lips and teeth weren't able to make much movement. Her tongue pushed out against the ring, with more saliva pooling out to her lower lip and chin. While it may have been an upgrade for her, it was especially beneficial to the soldiers.

It was especially proven to be a point when the other two soliders managed to push their cocks through the ring, tight as it may have been, and shoved it as deep as they could go. Aloy gagged on their shafts, her eyes shut tightly as she was forced to take the members as they attempted to travel down her gullet. All it did was hit against the orange haired woman's gag reflexes, making her cough hard while more of her saliva spilled out of the ring. The Carja men did their best to push their dicks deep, though the ring only made it a tight squeeze no matter how hard they tried.

Desperation kicked in between the tanned soldier and his long nosed friend, as they were trying to get in deeper than their friend despite the gag they put in place. They each grabbed hold of her skull, pulling her in towards their waists. No matter how hard they did it, they just couldn't get the Nora woman to budge beyond the halfway point of their shafts. They were especially dismayed that they could only reach the uvula.

The two were still getting hard in spite of the tight space provided for them. Aloy wasn't exactly in favor of this oral service, as it was getting hard on her jaw. If she could take the ring gag off she would, but as her arms were tied up she couldn't do so, let alone escape the compound. Their shafts glided against each other, as well as the ring, sliding through to see if either one could ejaculate before the other. The strain on the ring, as well as the Nora woman's jaw, was a lot thanks to the thickness, even as they had reached their thickness in girth, but at least she could have some satisfaction in the fact they were going to shoot their loads at some point.

A minute passed before the long nosed Carja soldier pulled back, stroking Aloy's saliva into his member as he aimed his crown at her chest. He shot strings of cum across her chest, aiming his erection back and forth as he allowed his creamy fluids to land atop her breasts, including the ropes that harnessed around it.

Even as the bruised soldier continued to thrust against their captive, the tanned male held Aloy by her skull once the long nosed being had finished shooting. He growled loudly, his body trembling as he blasted his load down her throat. The Nora woman was quick to swallow it all, letting it spill into her gullet and down to the stomach. Once he pulled back, there were a few splashes that hit against the orange haired woman's face, covering most of her forehead, nose, and of course the ring gag. Some of his thick fluids ended up spilling out of her mouth as a result, though she tried to angle her head so that it landed on the chest.

The bruised man grinned, seeing her let her chest get more stained in such a manner. “She may not like the taste,” he gathered, “but at least she’s learning to keep the mess on herself.”

“Why not make it easier on her then?” suggested his long nosed friend.

The bruised soldier realized what his comrade was suggesting, and managed to roll over while holding onto Aloy. He made sure to keep the woman on his dick as he turned things around on her. Now the orange haired woman was on her back, with the Carja man now mounting her, with her legs resting on top of his shoulders.

As it turned out, the change in the position was actually better for him, as it allowed him to thrust away harder at the captive's body, enough that her breasts jiggled under the rope harness. Aloy was uncomfortable thanks to her arms still being tied behind her back, trying to swallow her saliva so it didn't pool up in her mouth and drown her while she laid down. The repeated thrusts into her cunt were still arousing, with her fluids working themselves up enough to lubricate the bruised soldier while allowing his member to slip through her canal with better ease.

The other Carja men continued to utilize the butt plug inside Aloy's ass, watching her struggle to shift her body around as it sent jolts of electricity up her ass. After a while it began to feel less like torture and more like a tickle to her bum, but it still didn't quite feel right going against her anal cavity. It still helped to arouse her, especially as the bruised soldier continued to show her who was boss around here compared to her.

Finally, the bruised Carja man held Aloy by her thighs, holding her close to his crotch as he dumped his seed inside her pussy. The Nora woman shivered, as she was brought to the brink of an orgasm, her cervix pushed against hard by the crown of his thickness. His jizz dumped itself into her canal, though he was hopeful most of the little swimmers managed to puncture its way through her reproductive organs and breed with her to show off his superior genes in a next of kin.

Aloy inevitably came from the flood of fluids by the soldier, with her back arching into the sky, with her pussy splashing from her cunt. Her body quivered hard as the juices spraying into his crotch and staining the floor, mixing with the dirt scattered all around. The soldiers had a laugh at her expense, seeing just how much of the self-made lubrication she had to give thanks to everything the three had been putting her through.

The bruised Carja man pulled out of the snatch, watching as his seed oozed out of the Nora woman's body. She heaved for breath out of the ring gag, her irises still shrunk in after the combined experience from three different members and the butt plug. After she was rolled onto her knees, her saliva started to leak out of the gag once more, this time drooling onto the floor as her cheek rested on the ground.

The long nosed Carja man grabbed hold of the butt plug, finally pulling it out of Aloy's ass. Her sphincter loosened up in order to let the toy slide out with ease, though it still left her anus with a heavy, wet pop that embarrassed her. The guards laughed at that, watching as her cunt was still dripping with the bruise man's creamy fluids. She sounded exhausted as she breathed through her gag, wondering how much more of this she would be able to take. Her mind was almost gone, having been made to take so much of their spunk, that she worried she might succumb to their little vengeance after she had tried to beat them all up.

When she had a chance to relax, her anus loosened up for good, with the Carja soldiers having a laugh as they saw how large a gap the toy left behind on their captive. “Look at her ass,” the long nosed one said, slapping over the swelling palm marks once again, “it's looking pretty huge right now, isn't it?”

“It's definitely bigger than the last time any of us stuck it up that hole,” said the tanned man, “why don't we see just how much more she can take?”

Aloy moaned with concerned curiosity at the suggestion. Her ass clenched up once again, worried about taking more than two cocks inside her after how the attempt to squeeze two shafts through her ring gag went. She may have had a large taste of jizz, but that didn't mean she was looking forward to more stretching in her anus, as she didn't want it large and gaping.

The Carja men grabbed Aloy by her hair, holding her head up to get another glimpse at their rods. The three were hard enough for more fun, with the orange haired woman amazed that they could get so stiff so quickly, especially the bruised up one that just dumped his load into her cunt. They helped her to her feet, feeling up her body once again. Aloy tried to ask what more they could do to her, even if they made their intent clear.

“Better get your ass ready, literally,” laughed the long nosed soldier, “because you're gonna be in for quite a ride!”

The bruised up Carja soldier grabbed Aloy and bent her over, pulling her back into his cock. The orange haired woman groaned as it shoved into her rectal cavity, though it felt much more comfortable after the electricity running through the butt plug from before. He took the time to pump against her rear, while his fellow men slapped against her rear some more. Aloy jittered about, with her saliva collecting on her chin once more, swinging back and forth with every jut made by the bruised soldier and his cock.

After some time had passed, the soldier then lifted her up by her legs, holding them apart to expose their captive slave to the other Carja men in the room. The long nosed one and the tanned one grinned as they saw Aloy spurt out her fluids out of embarrassment, humiliated that she couldn't get herself out of this captured state, with her arms still tightened behind her back.

With their prisoner spread out, the tanned soldier stood to the side of her, guiding his cock against her asshole even as the bruised man already occupied her anus. Aloy whimpered in fear, her words begging him not to go ignored thanks to how the ring gag made it sound like gibberish. She didn't want a second cock shoved inside her, but at this point she wasn't capable of choosing or fighting them off. Like it or not, she was going to feel that second shaft go inside her.

When it finally punctured her asshole, Aloy cried out in blissful agony, her tongue sticking out through the ring gag as she tilted her head back to look up at the ceiling. Her body trembled in the grasp of the soldiers, with her anus being stretched to fit two dicks at the same time. It felt a little fitting, as she felt the two Carja men were indeed acting as such by penetrating one hole at once.

They didn't stop there, of course they wouldn't. The long nosed one brought his member to her folds, rubbing away at them until her fluids coated his dick in enough of it that he could slip in with ease. Aloy had wished the other two soldiers had done the same, as it certainly would have made their entrance up her ass feel much easier. Soon enough, the Nora woman was being penetrated from both holes, her ass holding two cocks, being reamed from both angles. The bruised soldier still held onto her, though the long nosed one helped to keep her up while in this position, pummeling her pussy with repeated thrusts.

While the Nora woman was being pleasured by the Carja cock in her cunt, the other two were having trouble finding the right means of handling her ass from such a position. At least their long nosed friend was able to grope her breasts, even if it meant running his fingers over the cum that they drenched them with earlier. It was still fun and amusing for him to tweak away at her nipples, hearing those loud and audible gasps and whining moans that came as a result from toying with such sensitive nubs.

As the three cocks continued to pummel her holes, Aloy was breathing heavily out of her ring gag, her tongue still pressed out of her mouth. She was growing heavily aroused by the repeated thrusts coming from the Carja trio already hitting her hard and heavy. Her skin grew heavily covered in sweat, which managed to wet any paint she had on her face, causing it to drip down her face. She felt discomfort once more from the soldiers, as they were so amazingly out of sync with one another that she was amazed she could think straight after so long.

Her ability to think was gone after the long nosed soldier spiked his crown against her cervix, causing her to tense up in their grasp. Her breathing grew louder and heavier, with her body unconsciously leaning into the long nosed Carja man and his otherwise grotesque face. It made him believe that she was trying to get a kiss from him, though he was less than eager to do so. He had known where that mouth had been through the last hour, especially contributing to plowing the orifice and stuffing his seed down her gullet.

He shrugged, deciding to make the most of this time with their prisoner as they took revenge on her for the beating she gave them before they overwhelmed her. Even Aloy thought that it was grotesque, as she found the man had a foul breath to him, breathing into her mouth even as he touched his tongue against hers. The Nora woman groaned as the soldiers kept bucking into her body, causing her to grow back into her heat. She hated that this was the result of her rescue for Nakoa, practically taking the place of the prisoner they had before, but she was still assuring herself that she could escape this, even though she was being worn down of any energy she still had after waking up from the dogpiling she experienced earlier.

The two soldiers plowing her ass were getting much more aggressive with her backside, with the long nosed man hearing the fruits of their labor echo into his mouth. Her nostrils flared up as well, with Aloy's voice groaning and moaning down his throat. It was an awkward feeling for him, but he still took pleasure in how they handled the toned woman and her body. Her physique was growing sweaty as time passed, making it just a little harder for the three to hold her up. Yet they were still adamant in punishing her even more, getting a thrill in their sense of payback.

The more they worked her holes, the closer she was to a climax. The Carja soldiers weren't any better, their veins throbbing against the tunnels as they prepared to dump their load inside Aloy once again. They grew more aggressive with her holes as a result, the bruised soldier and his tanned friend in particular. Their dicks were rubbing against each other as well, making it easier to get aroused by the friction they created within her rectal cavity. They rested their sweaty foreheads against her shoulder blades, even as the Nora woman continued to tongue it with the long nosed enemy.

As the soldiers were getting to the edge, Aloy's toes curled in, with her eyes rolling back in her skull. She pulled away from the long nosed soldier, allowing the other soldiers to press their lips into her neckline, with the bruised man even going so far as to bite into her skin. Her body quivered soon after that, finally splashing out her juices as she growled through the ring gag. Her eyes began to water up, having experienced so much pleasure while her senses had been assaulted over the last hour or so she spent time with the three. Her fluids dribbled out of the snatch as a result, adding to the damp puddles and moistened stains that covered the dirty ground they stood over, with the tanned man laughing.

“What a fucking slut!” he shouted, reaching around to grope her tit. “I can't believe how easy she's been. How many times has she cum by now?”

“Like we're one to talk!” shouted the long nosed soldier. “You saw how many times we came?” The tanned man ignored his friend, even though he was aware most of the fluids covering the ground was their own milky seed.

Aloy had just finished her climax, panting heavily from exhaustion. However, she found herself ready to have yet another orgasm, as all three of the Carja soldiers were pushed to their peaks. Her eyes widened as she felt three streams of cum splash inside her holes, with the long nosed one blasting his jizz into her cervix, which it all bounced off and filled her canal with ease. Thanks to the stretching that she witnessed from her ass, the two men behind her flooding her rectal cavity with the spunk.

The soldiers popped their cocks out of Aloy, letting the orange haired woman land on her ass after letting her go. She was growing tired, her body sweaty and covered in fluids, dirt, and sweat. She tried to get back to her feet, but as she was letting the cum seep out of her holes, she found she lacked the energy to properly try and escape, even with her arms tied behind her.

Of course, that wasn't the end of it. The three were finished, but they allowed the other soldiers to approach Aloy in her current position, as the Carja men had been waiting in the shadows for their own opportunity with the captive. Most of them were just willing to mark their prisoner as their territory, stroking their cocks at the sight of the sexual wreck the Nora woman had become. Unable to raise herself from her knees, the orange haired prisoner just took every blast of seed that landed on her chest, though there were points where she allowed the cream to land in her mouth, holding her head out to acknowledge her hunger for the load.

Two of the last soldiers in the basement weren't satisfied with just letting their loads hit her boobs and the shape they took thanks to the harness. They lifted her up once again, filling her pussy with their dicks. Aloy cried out yet again, her muffled voice echoing inside the basement. It was the only hole that had yet to be reamed by two cocks at once, and in spite of knowing how her anus felt after that experience, it didn't feel any more comfortable given how little the space in her canal was.

Even with that in mind, the last Carja soldiers down in the basement showed they didn't care, they just wanted to dump their load in her snatch and potentially breed with the Nora woman. They pumped their hips hard into her from either side, hearing Aloy gasp through her gag as more and more of her saliva pooled out. At this point in their means of sexual revenge, the Nora woman was tired and exhausted, having little to no breath left after being worn down by the trio that started this all off. Her fluids spurted from her folds thanks to the open space the two shafts created, unable to hold back her sense of pleasure any longer.

The pair finally dumped their jizz within her snatch, filling the space up that the other Carja soldiers had used as a space from their cum earlier on. It was the last time Aloy was brought to an orgasm, her body drained of creating any more fluids from her state of heat. The cream dripped onto the floor, coating a large portion of the basement after all of that time.

“That's good for now,” said the bruised soldier, “let her take a break. We'll have a little more fun later before we set her up for auction.”

“Let's just remind her where her place is...” laughed the long nosed man. He grabbed hold of another butt plug, this one much different from the one they put in her ass before. It was thicker to make up for the gape she now had, even if temporarily, with the remote attached to the device. “There, that'll keep her awake until we're ready to use her again.”

The Carja soldiers went off on their way, gathering their clothes as they left the basement to keep a more secure eye on the compound. She was left alone and on her own, with no means of escaping. Her arms were tied, so fighting and running was out of the question. And with the remote control turned on, she felt the frequent jolts of electricity hitting her rectum, causing her to twitch and shift around while she was on her knees. She was so exhausted, so tired that she was ready to finally get some sleep.

But with the butt plug and its jolts, that was hard to do. Hopefully, some day, she would get the chance to sleep. Perhaps whoever bought her in her slavery would be a little more understanding, and not shove an electric butt plug up her ass.

At the very least, Aloy hoped that Nakoa appreciated the freedom she traded her for.


End file.
